


Little Details

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Comparisons, Circumcised Peter Parker, M/M, Size Kink, Starker Bingo 2019, Uncircumcised Tony Stark, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter fixates on the difference between his circumcised cock and Tony’s uncircumcised one. (B2, circumcised cock)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Slowly knocking these out and it feels awesome. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter’s always been fascinated with Mr. Stark’s cock, even before they got together. He was always watching it move under his pants, watching how he grabs at it through the sweatpants that he sometimes wears around the tower and in the lab. He’s jerked off in the bathroom many, many times during his internship hours, hand over his mouth as he cums into the toilet. His fascination has only gone up since getting together with the man after he saw his cock for the first time.

Peter’s cock is smaller than his, skinnier and short. “Cuter,” Mr. Stark would say. The older man’s dick is not small by any means and looks even bigger when pressed against Peter’s grinding against it. One thing that fascinates him to no end is Mr. Stark’s foreskin. His cock is something pretty whether flaccid or hard, barely covered by the skin or tucked under the head. Peter loves the feel of it in his mouth, stretching his lips wide and pressing at his throat. He’ll dip his tongue underneath, use the skin to stroke his shaft in a way that he can’t do with himself.

Peter comes up to him while he’s relaxing watching TV and kneels between his legs, nuzzling at the cock pressing at his sweatpants. Tony, more than used to this, simply slides his fingers into Peter’s hair as he mouths at his slowly-awakening erection. He pulls his cock out, barely bothering to make sure it’s fully exposed before slipping it between his lips. He closes his eyes as a content sigh leaves Tony at his tongue dancing along his foreskin, a sense of peace falling over him.

Peter’s always been fascinated with Tony’s cock, and he gets it any time he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comparing Peter and Tony to each other honestly. It's my k i n k. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
